


【铁虫】绝对占有（9）

by 2shuang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shuang/pseuds/2shuang
Summary: 我错了我再也不跟lof斗智斗勇了，我乖乖走链
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【铁虫】绝对占有（9）

**Author's Note:**

> 我错了我再也不跟lof斗智斗勇了，我乖乖走链

到了餐厅，Peter惊讶地发现外卖已经被摆在了桌子上，待看见旁边立着的战甲时，才了然这大概是先生提早下好的指令。

指令。

这个词不由得又让男孩的心跳加快了一拍，他将目光锁在那具金银相间的战甲上，Stark先生命令着他，就像他操控着战甲一样。但与那些钢铁盔甲不同，Tony拥有47个型号的钢铁战衣，却只有一个型号的Peter Parker。

这让男孩隐隐地骄傲起来，一份无聊的，因为自己赢过了战甲的骄傲。

“我去洗手。”Tony丢下一句话之后就转身进了厨房，Peter听着不甚清楚的水声，又看了看桌上的汉堡，屈膝在主位的椅子旁跪下。Tony没有让他也去洗手，这就说明，这餐饭大概率是不需要他自己动手的——

Tony回来的时候，Peter正跪坐在自己的脚后跟上，手里拿着一根薯条往口中送着。听见脚步声后，偷吃的男孩立刻将剩下的半根卷进口中，嗦了一下指尖，慌慌张张地将双手背在身后挺直了上身。

目睹了全程的男人缓步走到Peter身侧，却不落座，而是垂着眼睛居高临下地望着心虚的男孩。

“Peter Parker。”

“是，先生。”Peter看不到Tony的表情，只能感到逼得人几乎窒息的压迫感侵袭而来。男孩颤声回答着，低着脑袋不敢抬起，大腿肌肉由于紧张而绷紧鼓起，形成了一个漂亮的形状。

“你知道规矩，”Tony伸出手按在他头顶，腕部缓缓地向下施力，拇指贴在他前额上来回摩擦，语气淡淡的听不出喜怒，“那么我可以把这理解为明知故犯吗？”

“我没有，先生......”男孩在对方手掌覆上时无意识地睁大了眼睛，喉间泄出一丝气音，身体轻轻发着抖，辩驳的声音微不可闻。

而正当Peter以为接下来他会面临着一个惩罚时，头上的压力却忽然离去，那股让他本能地感到兴奋的压迫感也消失无踪。男孩疑惑地抬头望去，却看到Tony已经坐在位置上拆开了一个汉堡的纸包，撇着嘴不满地吐槽着:“我明明记得我备注了双倍芝士。”接着像是刚刚注意到他一样，“看什么呢，Peter，去洗手吃饭。”

“先生？”男孩睁大了眼睛不解地看向对方，努力掩饰住语气中的小小失落感。

“怎么？”Tony挑起眉毛。

“没什么......”Peter挫败地垮下肩膀，站起身小跑着去厨房洗了手，接着又立刻跑了回来坐在Tony对面的椅子上，闷闷不乐地拿起另一个汉堡小口小口咬着。

“这是给你的惩罚，kid。”

男孩放下汉堡，快速咀嚼了几下后将口中的食物囫囵地咽了下去，急切地想要发问:“可是——”

“惩罚的意思又不是打屁股。”Tony倾过身，抬手揩掉了男孩嘴角沾上的沙拉酱，不得不说这个颜色和位置都有点引人遐想，接着他将沾了沙拉酱的拇指抵在男孩唇边，“惩罚的意思是不给你你想要的。”

被看穿了心思的男孩郁闷地哼出一声，但还是乖乖地探出舌尖将手指上的酱汁舔净，然而不等他有下一步动作，对方就已经把手收了回去。

“而且今天不是星期五，你明天还得上学，我可不希望明天一早我要给你的班主任打电话请假，理由是Parker同学昨天被我操得太狠，现在在我的床上爬不起来了，所以他今天得请个假——那样你婶婶绝对会一枪崩了我。”

“Mr.Stark！”男孩涨红着脸喊了一声，别过视线不肯再看对面男人的那一脸戏谑。

“你觉得我只是在开玩笑吗？”男人忽然微敛起眉，换上了一副一本正经的表情。

我当然知道您有这个本事......Peter在心里暗暗附和着，但蜘蛛侠才没那么容易就，就被......这之后的内容，Peter就有些不好意思去想了。

“从现在起，到睡觉之前，如果你表现的乖一点，明天就奖励你。”

虽然今天是星期四，但Tony似乎已经默认了男孩今晚会住在这里，至于怎么跟婶婶扯谎，就不归他管了。

“什么奖励？”男孩的眼睛一下子亮了起来。

“明天你就知道了。”

\---

坐立不安了一整天的Peter很肯定这绝对不是个什么奖励！

从早上出门坐上副驾驶的那一刻起，男孩就意识到了这个“奖励”到底有多折磨人。他小心翼翼地调整着坐姿，侧着身将重心放在身体的一侧，以避免体内的小玩具受到挤压。然而Tony却故意不让他如愿，几次突如其来的急刹车让Peter跌进座椅中，埋在里面的小玩具在撞击下直直顶上敏感点，逼得他一次次攥着安全带高声叫喊着。

勉强与它和平相处了一上午之后，Peter也渐渐适应了它的存在，只是走路姿势略显怪异，引得Ned不断询问和MJ的频频侧目。

午饭时候，正当Ned又一次关心起Peter今天是不是有什么不舒服，或者是不是在巡逻时受了伤的时候，体内的小东西突然疯狂震动起来。Peter瞬间弓起身子扑倒在桌上，餐盘和刀叉碰撞出巨大的声响，暂时盖过了男孩脱口而出的呻吟。

“Peter？你还好吗？”Ned被他这幅模样吓了一大跳，揽着他的背轻轻拍打，语气焦急地问着他，“要，要不然我陪你去医务室吧？”小胖子说着就想扶着Peter站起来。

“不，不用！”Peter把脸埋进胳膊里，死死地咬紧嘴唇，生怕稍一松口就会在好友面前放荡地呻吟出来。男孩颤着腿根将双腿并得更拢，右手手指抓着袖口较紧，他现在能清楚地听见由体内传出的剧烈的“嗡嗡”声，他不知道Ned是不是真的听不见这个，还是只是在给他留面子而没有戳穿。

“我，我肚子不太行，去一趟卫生间......！”男孩咬着牙挤出一句托辞，撑住桌边勉强站起身，忍住涌遍全身的快感踉跄着冲去卫生间。

被留在座位上小胖子皱着眉头，叹着气将Peter的餐盘放回原位，然而他一低头，却发现Peter方才坐过的位置中间凝起了一小片可疑的水渍。

躲进卫生间的Peter随便拉开了一个隔间的门就冲了进去，靠在门板急促地喘息着，抖着手从口袋中摸出手机拨通了始作俑者的电话。

“中午好，kid，有什么事吗？”男人含着笑意的声音从听筒中传出，Peter都能想象出对方现在一定是一边吃着午饭一边把玩着小小的遥控装置。

“先生......”男孩的声音听上去快要哭出来了，然而下一步的请求还没出口，体内的震动就被提高了一个档位。Peter软着腿倚着门板滑下去，内里分泌出的液体一小股一小股地涌出，他伸手摸向身下，果不其然地是一手的湿滑，“先生，唔......裤子...湿了......”

“怎么湿了？需要放学去接你的时候给你带一条替换的吗？”

“先生......能不能关了它？”Peter将手从裤缝中探进去，摸到下面一片泥泞的地方，伸出一指抵进去，指尖顶着跳//蛋的底部一下下戳弄着，“很难受......”

“把手拿出来，kid。”男人的命令让Peter怀疑他是不是在学校里安装了什么隐形摄像头，“不然直到你放学它都不会停下。”

“唔......”男孩顺从地抽出手指，看着手指上晶亮的液体，也不敢用衣服擦，只得含进口中吸吮干净，腥咸的味道在唇舌间满溢开来，让他忍不住又隐秘地幻想起另一个地方，“拿出来了......”

Tony这才满足了对方的请求，将遥控器的按钮拨到“off”:“下午去接你放学。”

男人说完别切断了通话，终于松了一口气的男孩脱力地倚着门，翻着眼皮平复着呼吸，半晌之后，才抬手蹭了蹭眼角的水汽推门走了出去。

然而刚一回到座位上，被好奇心驱使的Ned就左顾右盼着凑了过来，神神秘秘地贴在他耳边低声问着:“刚刚是不是你的Stark先生‘找’你啊。”

“咳咳咳......！Ned！”Peter扭过头不可思议地瞪着小胖子，“你别瞎说！当，当然不是！”

“哦——我知道了！”Ned意味深长地“哦”了一声，接着拍了拍Peter的肩膀，“你放心，我可是蜘蛛侠背后的男人，我不会说出去的。”说完他又想起了另一个问题，悄悄提醒着Peter，“但是等会儿回教室之后你可得当心点，刚刚你椅子上都......”

“老天啊！Ned！！！”

接下来的整个下午，Peter就像是被黏在了座椅上一样，连课间都没有离开过片刻。而远在基地的男人大约是掌握了他的课表，体内的小玩具总是卡着下课铃响的那一刻开始运作，又在上课铃敲响时准时停下。

平日里充满活力的男孩如今只能将脸紧紧埋在双臂之间，四周同学的嬉闹声和身下传来的震动声交织着回荡在脑海里，然而他却只能咬紧着衣袖上的布料不敢发出半点声响。有同学察觉到他的异样轻拍着他询问时，也只能用力摇着头敷衍过去，连一句“没事”都说不出口。

“他，他肚子不太舒服。”

小胖子的及时救场让Peter短暂地松了口气，他配合地点点头，适时溢出一声轻吟。一旁的同学又安抚地拍拍他，关心了两句后转身离开。

这样的情况一直持续到放学，习惯第一个冲出教室的男孩今天整理书包的动作格外磨蹭，他迟缓地翻开每一本书和练习册，将每张卷子都翻来倒去地看上好几遍才放进包里。直到教室中只剩下他一个人时，才终于呼出一口气，站起身瞪视着座椅上的积攒着的水汽。

Peter脱下自己的外套系在腰间，挡住被晕出一片深色的牛仔裤，鼓着脸气呼呼地从座位里抽出纸巾，动作粗鲁地将椅子擦了好几遍。

收拾完的男孩俯下身贴着椅面轻轻嗅了几下，仍然有浅淡的味道飘出来。Peter哀嚎着将脑袋磕在了椅子上，随即又立刻反应了过来，赶忙抬起头狠狠蹭着接触过座椅的地方。

“唔——”

体内突然的震动唤回了Peter的神智，显然，这是他的先生在外面等久了的催促。男孩扶着桌子站起身，深吸了一口气后一路咬着牙跑到校门口，拉开跑车的副驾驶就钻了进去。

“怎么这么久？”驾驶位上的男人挑着眉看向瘫软在座椅里男孩，看似是在质问，但语气却没有丝毫不耐烦。

“先生——”男孩像是受了莫大委屈一般红着眼圈，哼哼唧唧喊了一声，伸开手臂扑到对方怀里。

Tony接住主动投怀送抱的小孩，低头在他发鬓上亲了亲，然后关掉了折磨了男孩一整天的小玩意。

“不欺负你了，回家了。”

tbc.


End file.
